Merodeando: 5º curso
by Joseph Emmanuel
Summary: **2º Chapter UP¡** Leánlo y R/R
1. Default Chapter

**************************************  
Otra vez me encontraba en la estación de King Cross esperando a que el tren que me iba a llevar por 5º vez a Hogwarts estaba sentado y al momento apareció Evans seguida de March, Figg y Castle las cuatro preguntaron:  
  
-¿Podemos sentarnos?  
  
Respondió James:  
  
Claro  
  
El tren se puso en marcha al cabo de unas horas llegaron a Hogwarts todos se pusieron las túnicas.  
  
En 5 minutos aproximadamente llegaron al comedor en otros 5 minutos pasaron los alumnos nuevos entraron por lo menos 50 alumnos nuevos a cada casa.  
  
Sé fuero a las casas a dormir. Al día siguiente la primera clase que tuvo Gryffindor y Hufflepuff era Transformaciones.  
  
Pero en mitad de la clase de vuelo el mejor amigo de James se lesiono un chico muy malo le quito una recorradora al mejor amigo de James pero como el ya era buscador desde primer curso la atrapo y Lily le dijo:  
  
No sabia que eras tan buen buscador.  
  
Respondió él: No es nada ya estoy acostumbrado.  
  
Como ellos se llevaban muy mal pero al mismo tiempo dijo James bajito: Pero me gusta ella y me llevo tan mal.  
  
Pero ella también dijo en bajo: él me gusta y me llevo muy mal.  
  
Tenemos que arreglar esta recordadora. Dijeron los dos a la vez vamos a arreglarla y los dos se fueron hacia Gryffindor a un taller que tenían.  
  
Y allí había una nota que decía:  
  
El partido de Quidditch esta a punto comenzar.  
  
Todos los alumnos fueron al campo de Quidditch ya estaban en el vestuario cuando el que marca los puntos le dio a un botón y se abrieron las puertas que le separaba del campo de Quidditch.  
  
El partido empezó con diez puntos para Gryffindor lo marco Arthur se lleva la Quaffle sigue y otros diez puntos más para Gryffindor todos los de la grada de Gryffindor gritaban:  
  
Gryffindor campeón otra y otra vez más hasta que Arthur marco otros diez puntos o no lo Slytherin marcaron diez puntos James ve la Snitch la persigue por todo el campo por debajo de las gradas y James atrapa la Snitch 150 puntos para Gryffindor gano por 180 a 10 puntos ¡Urra!.  
  
Todos se fueron a sus salas comunes a descansar James y Arthur no pudieron dormir nada de nada se quedaron toda la noche pensando en el partido.  
  
A la mañana siguiente todos los alumnos fueron a clase de Herbologia era la única de la mañana por el problema que tenían era que una seta sé esparcía por todo el césped de los terrenos del colegio de magia y hechicería James y su amigo lo resolvieron con un pequeño conjuro que decía:  
  
Experlliarmus.  
  
Y todas las setas se cayeron por el acantilado que rodeaban a Hogwarts ese hechiza algunos del colegio decían que no existía pero a James le sirvió para hacer volar a las setas y que se cayeran por el acantilado.  
El director de Hogwarts anuncio por el micrófono de su despacho las clases de la mañanas siguen todos los alumnos de la clase de Transformaciones tienen que llevar a las mascotas que trajeron por primera vez al colegio.  
  
Todos los alumnos deben de estar a la noche en el Gran Comedor.  
************************  
  
Y así James soluciono el problema.  
  
Leedlo y dejar Reviews 


	2. Extraños ruidos

*****************************  
Después de la cena y del mensaje de Dumbledore se encontraban otra vez en sus dormitorios Arthur y James estaban charlando de un ruido que sé oía en todo el colegio u poco de esa charla se entero el prefecto y no podía creer lo que había oído. De esa charla el prefecto como no se lo creía no lo penso y se le olvido pero al día siguiente a los dos amigos les esperaba un duro día y se quedaron dormidos en el sofá.  
  
Pero Peter salió por la noche a dar una vuelta por el pasillo de las mazmorras haber si veía a algún alumno de Slytherin para decirle lo que había escuchado en la charla de James y Arthur pero al instante apareció Lucíus y Peter se lo conato todo lo que escucho.  
  
- Lo que cuenta es verdad.-Dijo James  
  
¿ Que es cierto? - Pregunto Black  
  
Es que a Peter le dicen en Hogwarts el chivato. - Explico James.  
  
¿ Por que? - Pregunto Black  
  
Porque ayer tuve una conversación con Arthur y Peter se lo contó a Lucius. - Explico otra vez James.  
  
Ya lo entiendo. -Dijo Black.  
  
-¿ Entonces ya sabes por que le llaman así? - Pregunto James.  
  
Sí, sí. - Respondió Black.  
  
En un minuto entraron las cuatro chicas que iban con James en el tren.  
  
¿ De que hablabais? - Preguntaron las cuatro chica.  
  
Hablamos de Peter. - Respondieron James y Black.  
  
Todos se fueron a dormir todos cuando oyeron ese ruido.  
  
¿Lo habéis oído? - Pregunto James.  
  
Sí. - Respondieron todos a la vez.  
  
Esos ruidos se oían desde principio de curso y todos los de 1º año estarán asustados pero en ese momento Hagrid fue a la sala común y le contó a James.  
  
Hez que le he pedido permiso al director que si podíamos ir al callejón Diagon para impedir los ruidos que se oyen en todo el colegio.  
  
¿Quieres venir? - Pregunto Hagrid  
  
Pues claro. - Respondió James.  
  
En un instante llego Lily y Hagrid le pregunto  
  
¿Quieres venir con James y conmigo?  
  
A ¿dónde? - Pregunto Lily.  
  
Al callejón Diagon. - Contesta Hagrid.  
  
Pues claro. - Responde Lily.  
  
James, Lily y Hagrid se pusieron en marcha llamaron al ande nueve y tres cuartos él ande enseguida llevo a los chicos a una plaza que tenia en el callejón Diagon compraron ese aparato que se llamaba no sé si le vais a entender el nombre es este: Mat Inset.  
  
-¿Cómo?. -Preguntaron James y Lily.  
  
-Y sabia que no lo ibais a entender. - Dijo Hagrid.  
  
Lo compraron y al día siguiente antes de las clases ya estaban otra vez en Hogwarts echaron el Mat Inset pero los ruidos siguieron. James lo soluciono echándole el hechizo:  
  
`` Expeliéramus ´´  
  
al botecito que compraron.  
  
Entonces Hagrid lo hecho y al momento se oyó una voz.  
  
¿ Que hacéis aquí? - Pregunto un profesor . Nos ha dado permiso el director. -Respondieron los dos a la vez. 


End file.
